


What Can Be, What Will Be: Year Five - Extras

by 30KEWNE



Series: What Can Be, What Will Be [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anti-James, F/M, James Potter Bashing, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30KEWNE/pseuds/30KEWNE
Summary: Extra material not included in What Can Be, What Will Be: Year Five for those who want to see it. This will be anything from unused material in the main story to flashbacks of major events that were mentioned but not included. Some of these will be very short, some will be a bit longer.





	1. The Shrieking Shack

**Author's Note:**

> These are part of the main story, so therefore they have already been written in advance. I will be posting one per day. I hope you enjoy while I find the time to get back to the main story after I finish my finals next month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not read What Can Be, What Will Be: Year Five, I highly recommend you do so or else you will be totally lost here. Enjoy the content :)

It was nearly nightfall and a fourth year Severus Snape was about to find out exactly what it was that James Potter and his cronies had been hiding. He wasn't stupid and he knew that Lupin fellow always seemed to be ill and disappear on the full moon. He needed to confirm his suspicions, however. Sirius had told him how to get past the Whomping Willow- by poking the knot at the trunk with a stick. After the sun had set completely and the moon had risen Severus did exactly what he was told. The Willow was frozen and Severus proceeded down the tunnel. Once he reached the end of it, he was able to move just in time to avoid a furious swipe of a beast's claws. To his horror, he found himself on the receiving end of an enraged werewolf's wrath. He saw the wolf's jaws moving closer toward him, but before it could land the killer bite, James came in and shoved Severus back out of the shack, where he had fallen and hit his head on a rock and he knew no more. 

Severus awoke in the Hospital Wing to see the face of Albus Dumbledore. He looked down at Severus with a neutral expression. 

 

"Good afternoon, Severus. Are you feeling well?" Dumbledore asked. 

"No thanks to that werewolf, yes. Why would you allow him into the school knowing how dangerous he is to the others?" Severus responded. 

"If you hadn't been going where you shouldn't then it would not have been a problem. You must not tell anybody what you saw last night." 

"And if I do?" 

Dumbledore looked at him sadly. "Then I am afraid I will have no choice but to terminate your education here, permanently. I will not have you ruining my student's life because you were out where you weren't supposed to be." 

After Dumbledore left, Severus sat fuming. How dare that bastard threaten him! It wasn't Remus that had nearly been killed after all. This was the moment Severus had lost all respect for Albus Dumbledore. He always takes the side of his precious Gryffindors over him even when he had nearly lost his life because of it.


	2. The Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this was supposed to be posted yesterday but something must have gone wrong and I am not sure what. Anyways, I hope you enjoy now that the issue has hopefully been fixed.

It was the final day of Severus' fourth year. Just two days ago, he was dumped into the Great Lake by James, Sirius and Peter, embarrassing him in front of everybody. The only one who even bothered to step up and help him was of course, Lily. A little while later he was approached by two people he knew to be in his year. Avery and Mulciber. 

"So, Severus, we heard you have a little problem with a certain group of people on a daily basis," Avery said. 

"What's it to you?" Severus snarled back. 

"What if we were to tell you that we could offer you a place with a...special group of people. A group that seeks to eliminate vermin like Potter. You could live in peace from that so long as you pledge your loyalty to our Lord and to us." 

Severus, of course, knew who these two were. They were the biggest Pure Blood Elitists in Hogwarts. "I'll have to think about it." He simply said. 

"You have until the first of September to decide. If you choose wrongly, you may regret it," Mulciber stated before they left. 

Severus would really think about his decision over the summer. If he joined that group, he would be free of people like James Potter, but also what would that mean for Lily? She, like him, was no fool and knew exactly what they stood for and what they wanted. Would she be disappointed in him and never wish to speak to him again, or would she be understanding? He shuddered at the thought of her never speaking to him again. The two had grown considerably closer since the last three years and if he was ever going to be with her, this would likely be the time he could be. He would have to make his decision very carefully before the first of September. 

As he and Lily boarded the Hogwarts express, they sat in a compartment by themselves, as usual. She noticed something was off with him. 

"Sev, you okay?" she asked, gently. 

"Yeah, Lily, I am fine. I am just thinking about something," he quickly responded. 

"Okay, I'll accept that for now, but you will tell me what is going on this summer Severus!" she demanded. 

"I will, I just need to come to terms with it myself." 

With that, the two engaged in their usual small talk before the train pulled into King's Cross. As they went through the barrier back into the Muggle world, Severus would be on his way home back to repeat the cycle of beatings and verbal abuse from his pathetic excuse of a father all over again.


	3. The Binding and Eileen's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We learn about Eileen's past and Severus gets his Celestial magic bound. Hope you enjoy :)

Eileen Prince was by far one of the most powerful witches to ever exist. She was born to the powerful and wealthy Prince family and had displayed a great degree of control of her magic at a very young age. Her parents and uncle Inias were very proud of her and she would go on to attend Hogwarts. Unfortunately, she had been quite good looking and attracted a lot of unwanted attention. Most only wanted to see what a night with her would be like. After her graduation, things would forever be changed. She realized that her mother and father supported Pure Blood Elitism, something she despised the very idea of. Blood status does not matter. There are muggleborns with more magical power than many of today's pure bloods. As a matter of fact, muggleborns are becoming more and more common and due to the fact that they often possess highly resilient magical cores and power, they have always had magical children. Whether people believe it or not, muggleborn witches and wizards are the future of their kind. 

After finding out where her mother and father stand, she abandoned them and they disowned her from the family. Inias had done the same, but because he never openly defied and broke a betrothal contract, he was spared her fate. One day, she had walked into a random bar just to let herself be free like she did once in a while when there he was. Tobias Snape. The most handsome man she had ever seen and apparently he thought she was of some interest as well as they began talking right away. When she left, he even held the door for her and before they parted, he had asked her out on a date. On their date, she had told him what she was, and to her shock, he was not afraid but was instead curious. The two became a couple not long after that and eventually got married. After about four months, she received news that she never thought she would. She was pregnant. She was told when she was in Hogwarts as a third year that she would never be able to have children. Tobias was overjoyed especially since he knew she thought it would never happen, but he always told her to have faith. 

About three years after her son, Severus Tobias Snape was born, things changed. Tobias had lost his job and he grew angry and resentful toward Eileen, demanding why she couldn't just fix everything if she were so powerful. After telling him that it isn't that easy, he slapped her across the face and promptly left the room. Normally, she would have cursed him so badly he would be screaming in pain like she had to so many before. But in this moment, she was too shocked and devastated to do anything. The man she loved with all of her heart, the man who had always treated her like an angel and had admitted to falling in love with her the moment he laid eyes on her on their wedding day had just raised his hand to her. From then on, it would only get worse. His verbal and physical attacks toward her would only worsen and before she knew it, she would have to make a choice regarding her miracle child that she would forever regret. 

 

A four year old Severus Snape had heard the commotion between his mother and father. After his father had left the house, he came down the stairs and was confused to see his bruised and bleeding mother walking toward him. She knelt in front of him and Severus felt himself begin to tear up at her condition. 

"Severus, my darling child. I am sorry for what I am about to do and I will forever regret it, but it is for your own good," Eileen said. 

"What do you mean, mother?" Severus asked. 

"Severus, I am so sorry," she was barely able to say through her tears. She put her hand to his chest and a bright bluish-white light began to emanate from it. This light filled Severus' body and he gave a quick yelp, before falling unconscious. He woke up several hours later in his bedroom and he felt...odd. He would almost say he was sick, except he has never gotten sick in all the time he could remember. He looked down at his chest that was still burning and there was an irritated red imprint of a chain there. This would be the beginning of his nightmare of a life, the day his father began to target him with his rage. He would grow up never knowing his true power nor that his mother was actually the most powerful and most intimidating witch during her time at Hogwarts. This was the day she became the broken, weak woman he always blamed for their life. 

The very next day, almost as soon as Severus woke up, Tobias Snape barged into the room with his belt in hand, brandishing the buckle. 

"Time to pay for all you have brought into my life you little shit!" Tobias roared. 

Severus immediately shrank back, but it did no good. Tobias was on him before he even knew what was happening. This encounter would leave Severus with his very first scars, as his magic would no longer be able to heal his body with most of it being sealed away. While it was still slightly faster than it would be for Muggles, it all had to be done naturally now. He prayed constantly that someone would save him and his gifted mother that he had always looked up to. That prayer was never answered, no matter how much he begged, until five years later when he would meet the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. A certain girl with red hair and emerald green eyes who he knew immediately was special like he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am only planning on doing six of these, but if you guys want, I would be willing to add an extra chapter detailing what it was like for Lily growing up. I am always open to suggestions.


	4. Severus Tells Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus reveals his new powers to Remus. I hope you enjoy :)

Severus and Lily had just finished their classes for the afternoon. He had admitted to Lily that he was planning on telling Remus about his new self and she agreed it best to do so, since keeping him out of the loop was unfair to him. They had found him at last and before he could even say anything, Lily told him to follow them to the classroom that Severus often visited. Remus had a confused look on his face, but complied nonetheless. After they arrived, Lily closed and silenced the door to prevent anyone listening. 

"Remus, I know I should have told you sooner, but please hear me out," Severus started.

"What could be so important that you drag me all the way here?" Remus asked, still confused. 

Severus then went on to explain what happened shortly after Mulciber's trial. Unlike Lily, however, Remus was not nearly as accepting, even with a demonstration and he knew exactly why. 

"So, you're telling me that you are apparently an all-powerful wizard and yet you are unwilling to do anything to help your friend?" came the angry response.

"Yes, Remus, I am unwilling, at least in that way. I don't fully understand this magic yet and I refuse to do something that hurts you. Should I simply remove your condition altogether it will either A: strip your magic which is usually fatal, B: put your body under so much stress that it kills you, or C: you become locked inside your own mind forever. If you don't want to accept that, then fine. I will keep looking for a solution, I assure you. Until then, however, my point stands. It isn't happening."

"Fine, do what you need to do. It isn't you that has to live with it after all." With that, Remus slammed the door open as he walked out of the room and closed it just as hard. 

"Goddamnit," Severus growled and slammed his fist into one of the columns in the room. 

"Hey, Sev, it's okay. He's understandably upset, his only glimmer of hope was just taken away. Give him some time," Lily said as she took his hand. 

"I will find something, Lily, you can bet on that. But this isn't the right way, you know what it could do to him." 

"I do, Sev, and I understand. I am not upset with you. He is my friend too and I don't want to see him hurt." 

Severus and Lily then sit down on the floor and he looks to her. "So, got a plan B?"


	5. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are doing a chapter focused on Remus and Lily this time around, taking place shortly after the big fight between him and Severus. Hope you enjoy.

Two days after the blowout between Severus and Remus, Lily had been attempting to get them to talk to one another. Severus was still refusing to use his magic to help him and Remus was still furious that Severus had lied to him and when he asked for help on getting rid of something that had been a curse for so long, he downright refused to do so. This made him feel like Severus didn't care about him at all, while Lily knew this wasn't the case. 

"Hey, Lily," Remus called as he caught up to her. "I appreciate you attempting to contact Severus' uncle Inias about a possible solution. He's doing more than Severus is after all," 

"Remus, that isn't true. Sev does care about you and that is exactly why he said no. You know what it would do to you," Lily responded. 

"I know what he says it would do to me. Is that all his friendship was to me, just a prank? Was it revenge for everything James, Sirius and Peter had done to him over the years even though I had absolutely nothing to do with that? Of course that would be just like him." 

"Okay, Remus, first of all, Sev did not become friends with you to get back at those arrogant toerags. He became friends with you because you're a good person. Second of all, I have seen his power firsthand as have you. Misusing it will result in bad things happening. Third, I know you know deep down that he was right in doing what he did. You are just being too stubborn to see it right now. If you decide to change your mind, you know where to find me," and with that she walked away, leaving Remus to think over her words. She was right, he was being stupid. 

The next morning, Remus found Lily again and said that he would apologize to Severus the next time he saw him. 

"He's probably going to be angry with you, you know," she responded. 

"I know, I was pretty harsh on him. I have just lived with this for so long, and I thought that maybe I could finally be rid of it. But it looks like I was wrong. Did you get a response from Inias?" 

"No, just that he is travelling and that its important so he doesn't have time to look into things too much."

"Well does Sev know about what he could be doing?" 

"No, if Inias is travelling then its news to Sev as well. I am like family to him so whatever he tells Sev he would tell me as well."

Shortly after that, Remus had found Severus and apologized like he said he would. Severus was a bit irritated, but not nearly as angry as he thought he would be. Severus continued his search for a possible way to help Remus, but time after time he would come up empty. This was going to be a long process.


	6. The Story of Damon Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the Year Five Extras. I hope you enjoy. I will add extra chapters if you guys tell me what exactly you want them to be on, but as for right now, this is all that I have planned and anything else will take a while to put together.

Damon Jones was nothing special, at least not at first glance. He was another typical half-blood wizard and he was sorted into Slytherin house, the same time Severus was. The two never interacted and they didn't even know each other for a long time. He was never a supporter of Pure Blood Elitism and once Severus began consorting with them, he lost all interest in getting to know him and became disgusted that he was friends with a Muggleborn while talking to people like that. Unfortunately for him, being a Slytherin meant he was a target for James Potter's group. It wasn't until fourth year they learned he wasn't to be messed with. 

It was the middle of the afternoon and they decided to 'confront' him after Herbology class. He quickly overpowered them by setting Sirius' clothes on fire and sending a freezing charm at James'...area. They ran like the cowards they are quickly after that. Bullies are disgusting people and if it were up to him, they would have been expelled long ago. Fifth year, however, things began to change. He learned that Severus was no longer friends with Mulciber's lot and was now in an actual relationship with the Evans girl and they were no longer dancing around each other's feelings. He personally never saw anything incredibly interesting about her. Yeah, she was pretty, possibly the prettiest girl in the school, but who was he to judge. They seemed genuinely happy together. 

It was sometime during the year that he decided to introduce himself. They became friends not long after that and months later he introduced him to Lily. He learned at last exactly what it was that Severus liked about her so much. Her personality was unlike any he had ever seen. She was overly kind to just about everybody she met and he had only ever truly seen her angry when Potter was around, which was understandable. The boy was an idiot and a horndog. Eventually, he ended up fighting alongside Severus and Lily against the Death Eater group. He had his leg broken in the fight and he was amazed to see Severus heal it like it was nothing and without a wand. He knew right then that Severus was very powerful, but he agreed not to tell anybody. At the end of the year, he was feeling pretty confident about his OWL's. He always had above average grades and had no reason to feel anything less. Once the year finally came to a close, he asked Severus to write to him if he got the chance as he wanted to keep in contact. Severus agreed and they parted ways to begin their summer break.


End file.
